Bionics vs Phantom
by TheLazerRaven
Summary: Davenport's scanners pick up an unusual amount of Ecto-energy coming from Amity Park so he sends his kids to get to the bottom of it. Everything is okay until they meet Phantom, who ruins Davenport's statements of all Ghosts are evil. Things go downhill when one of Phantom's enemies, who rivals Pariah Dark, becomes relentless in his pursuit of Phantom's power. eventual Danny/Bree


BIONICS VS. PHANTOM

CHAPTER ONE: DAVENPORT'S MEET PHANTOM

"Adam! Bree! Chase! Come here and look at this!" Mr. Davenport shouted, not taking his eyes off the silver device in his hands.

Adam, his oldest bionic son, came into the room first. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt on and long black pants. Adam was looking around for the thing Davenport called him for.

Chase came in next, his other bionic son. Chase had on a polo t-shirt with white and green stripes on and he was wearing kaki pants, his brown spiky hair as spiky as ever.

Bree, his only bionic daughter, came in last. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a neck hole that was around her left shoulder and a pair of pink shorts. Her long light-brown hair was resting on her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked, stepping further into the lab.

"My scanner has been picking up unusually high-" Davenport started.

"What about Leo?" a new voice said. Davenport and the bionic kids turned to see Leo, wearing a plain white t-shirt and black shorts.

"Well- of course Leo! I knew you'd come anyway so I didn't bother… calling you." Davenport hastily explained. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. My scanner is picking up unusually high Ecto-plasmic readings lately centered around a town in Ohio called Amity Park." Davenport explained, using his cyber desk to pull up a photo of Amity from just outside the town.

"Well where does ectoplasm come from?" Bree asked, looking up at the picture. It didn't look like anything was wrong there.

"Iceland! Nailed it!" Adam shouted, pumping his fist. Chase shook his head in disappointment while Davenport, Bree and Leo gave him confused looks.

"No, Adam. Ectoplasm is what Ghosts are made of. Amity is supposed to be the most haunted town in the world, having Ghost sightings every day. But lately the amounts of Ectoplasm there have been interfering with my scanners. I think it has something to do with these Ghosts." Davenport explained.

He tapped some more on his cyber desk and a picture of two floating figures surrounded in a white glow replaced the picture of Amity.

One was vampire-like and has light blue skin on his face and evil red glowing eyes. He had pitch-black hair and he was wearing a professional-like HAZMAT suit that was white with black gloves and boots. The figure also had a white cape that was red on the inside to boot. He was charging some pink energy in his hands. On his chest was a black 'V' with a red 'P' inside the opening of the V.

The second was also a Ghost but younger looking. He had a black HAZMAT suit with white gloves, boots, belt and collar on. This figure had normal colored skin and snow-y white hair whiter than the clouds in they sky they were floating in. He had radioactive green eyes that burned with fury directed at the other figure. This Ghost was charging up green energy in his hands. On his chest was a white ghostly 'D' with a black ghostly 'P' inside.

"Wow. That guy is C-U-T-E cute." Bree sang, pointing at the white haired boy.

"These are Ghosts, Bree. They fight around Amity Park a lot. The one with the cape is known as Plasmius and the one with the green eyes is called Phantom." Davenport said, zooming in on the 2.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Chase asked, looking at the picture intently.

"I'm sending you guys to Amity Park to stop the Ghost problem. Ghosts are no joking matter and they're very dangerous. Especially these two." Davenport explained again.

"What's so dangerous about these two? His blinding white hair and his gravity-defying hair." Bree joked, pointing at Phantom and Plasmius respectively. Leo, Chase and Adam all chuckled while Davenport sighed.

"No. These are the two of most powerful Ghosts ever recorded. Plasmius has a power level of twelve and Phantom has a power level of eleven. Only Pariah Dark, King of all Ghosts, and some other Ghost nobody has been able to identify has been recorded as higher." Davenport informed them.

"What are you getting so worked up about, Mr. Davenport? If they were a problem wouldn't it have spread by now?" Chase asked, trying to calm Davenport down.

"No, so far it's mostly been contained in Amity. They have a government agency; The Guys in White, a duo of Ghost hunters, the Fentons, and an unknown ally who goes by Red Huntress who stop the Ghost attacks there. It's weird because even with all that Phantom is the one who catches them." Davenport mused.

"Phantom catches Ghosts? Why?" Leo asked, confused.

"Nobody really knows but majority of Amity think of Phantom as a hero there except The Guys in White, Fentons and the Red Huntress." Davenport told him.

"So why are we going there if Phantom's got it all under control?" Adam asked.

"To make sure we've got nothing to worry about. Now go pack. I'm sending you tonight and you'll all be enrolled in Casper High as normal students. Leo you're going too. Someone has to keep an eye on them." Davenport said, pointing at the door then Leo.

"You got it Big D." Leo said, pointing back as he jogged out of the lab to go pack.

"What's our cover story? We can't exactly say 'Hi we're hear to see how much of a threat Ghosts are!' to anyone." Chase mocked.

"Don't worry I've got it all planned out. You three are visiting family from out of state and Leo is a close friend of the family so he came too. I'd go with you but I can't get out of the meetings I have all week." Davenport told them.

"We're only going for a week?" Bree asked.

"However long you need to tell me if we've got a problem. If it takes more than a week I'll be there right after my conference call with Sweden." He replied back.

The bionic kids nodded and left the room to pack for their trip later today. Davenport looked back to his cyber desk and swiped away the images of Amity and the fighting Ghosts before he said,

"Better let them know what they're up against."

He quickly plugged in a tablet-like device into his desk and began tapping away again.

LINEBREAK

Two Ghosts were circling each other in the skies, shooting Ecto-blasts at one another. A green one slammed into the caped Ghost's gut, which retaliated by shooting a pink one at the white-haired boy's chest. After the white-haired boy floated up again, the caped one spoke.

"Little Badger, you've reached a new low." Vlad Plasmius snarled, his cape blowing back in the wind.

"What did I do? I haven't done anything since I put cats in the trunk of your car last week, you Fruit Loop! And that was only because you Ecto-glued me to the Fenton Assault Vehicle. I mean the R.V." Danny Phantom said, scratching his head.

"I only did that because you filled all the drawers and cabinets in my mansion with sugar packets." Plasmius told him.

"Right and was that before of after you painted my entire house red with a mural of your face on the Ops. Center?" Phantom asked sarcastically.

"Well you drew your insignia on all of my business documents. I lost a lot of money for being to 'obsessive' over Danny Phantom." Plasmius reminded.

"You were the one who started it! You put your new insignia on all of my t-shirts." Phantom blamed.

"That was because you died my business suit bright pink." Plasmius retorted.

"It was for Breast Cancer awareness. I wore a pink t-shirt too." Phantom countered.

"It was July!" Came Plasmius' reply. Phantom laughed.

"What do you think I did this time, Plasmius?" Phantom asked after his laughing fit.

"You gave me a fake letter saying we were getting new people in town and to enroll them in Casper High. You obviously wanted to see me do more work." Plasmius stated, as if it were obvious.

"What? I did not. Does that honestly sound like something I'd do?" Phantom denied.

Plasmius seemed to think for a moment before he gave a long, aggravated sigh.

"No, I suppose not." Plasmius answered honestly. Phantom nodded in affirmation.

"If we're done here I have to be at school. I'll see you the next time you prank me!" Phantom said before he flew away from the older Ghost.

"But then who are the Davenport's and Dooley if not one of Daniel's pranks?" Plasmius mused with a shrug before he flew in the opposite direction.

Phantom phased through the roof of the school and landed in a closet. He let the ever-so-familiar rings of light appear and travel down his body. His HAZMAT suit became a white t-shirt with red trim and blue jeans, both very baggy. His snow-white hair changed to raven black and radioactive green altered to electric blue.

Danny Phantom had become Danny Fenton in a flash. Danny sighed. Another punishment by Lancer for missing most of his class again, since only certain people knew he was a half-ghost superhero.

Danny walked back to class, slowly as Vlad's Ecto-blast had hurt his chest. He knew he had a huge burn mark on his t-shirt and his chest but he didn't care. Nobody else ever did. Only Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danielle cared about _both _of him.

"Mr. Fenton! Care to explain your half-hour long bathroom break?" Lancer asked expectantly as Danny stepped into the room.

"I fell down in the hallway." Danny said with a sigh. Lancer rolled his eyes.

"Take your seat." He said simply. Danny nodded and made his way to the back of the room where his friends sat.

"What happened?" Sam asked him.

"Vlad. He thought I pulled another prank on him." Danny said sourly.

"But you didn't do anything since last week." Tucker reminded.

"That's what I said. He thought I made a fake enrollment slip for some kids that are starting here tomorrow." Danny explained.

"That's not your style, dude." Tucker pointed out. Sam nodded.

"I didn't do it. I guess we're really getting new students." Danny said with a shrug.

"Great. More people that look down upon us and more people to save." Sam said sarcastically.

Danny and Tucker nodded their agreement.

LINEBREAK

"_Damnit, Skulker! Why do you insist on having daily hunts?" Phantom moaned, standing up from the pile of building on top of him. _

"_Because, Whelp, you are one of the few prizes that entertains me!" Skulker replied as his arm opened up, revealing a slingshot-type thing holding a small missile, aimed at Phantom._

"_Aw, thanks! That makes me feel all tingly inside." Phantom said sarcastically, his radioactive green eyes narrowing. _

_Skulker launched his missile directly at the Ghost-teen, who pushed himself off the ground at the last possible second so the weapon just smashed into a pile of cement and rocks. Phantom did a backflip in mid-air on his way up and landed right side up facing the robot-Ghost with his hands glowing with an eerie green light. _

_Phantom expertly dodged the net-firing cannon that came out of Skulker's left arm as he flew at the attacking Ghost with his fists out in front of his head. Just as he was about to smash into his enemy, something blocked his path. Phantom looked up to see Skulker holding a shield that was grey in the center and green on the edges and it was small enough to it could be put away on Skulker's belt. _

_Skulker swiped his arm in a 'shooing' motion, sending Phantom a good distance back. The Ghostly protector paused a moment before glaring at Skulker._

"_A shield, really Skulker? I thought you were more of a 'good offense is the best defense' type of guy. Never expected you to go to defenses." Phantom quipped. The metallic Ghost scowled._

"_Ordinarily you'd be right, Whelp. But this shield was part of a new upgrade and it was too shiny to not use. You like?" Skulker asked, holding it up as if showing it off. _

_Phantom seemed to examine the shield for a moment before he answered. _

"_I have to admit, it's a nice shield." Phantom said, nodding his head in approval. Skulker grinned. _

"_Want to see what else I got with the upgrade?" Skulker asked. Phantom nodded skeptically. _

"_Sure." Phantom responded. Skulker didn't miss a beat before twin rocket launchers came out of his shoulder pads. "Wow. They look efficient." He commented. Skulker shrugged._

"_Don't know. Haven't tested them yet." He said, grinning evilly. Phantom's eyes widened. _

_Skulker let off an evil laugh before firing one of the rockets at Phantom, who had barely erected an Ecto-dome in time to block himself from the impact. Even with the shield the force of the rocket was so strong it hit him back, making him look like a green bouncy-ball. _

_Phantom, still in his shield, bounced off a building to a billboard to the street to a sign called 'Nasty Burger' and ended up crashing into Skulker, sending both Ghosts down to the ground. When the dust cleared Phantom and Skulker were lying side-by-side on the broken street with their arms and legs stretched out, both looking tired beyond belief. _

_Skulker went to stand up but his armor on his elbow cracked, causing him to fall back on his left shoulder, the one with a rocket still remaining. The rocket launched when Skulker's shoulder impacted with the ground, shooting a good 100ft into the air before it lost altitude and started a free-fall; back to downtown Amity Park._

_The citizens of Amity gasped, Phantom groaned and Skulker muttered his 'oops'. Phantom stood up with another groan. His HAZMAT was torn on his left shoulder, arm and leg, which is the side most of Skulker's rocket hit. His suit was covered in cement dust, dulling the obsidian black color and his gloves that were usually as white as his hair were covered in soot from the broken street. Phantom's hair had chunks of cement, soot and dust in it and it was messier than usual. He was bleeding Ectoplasm from several places; left arm and leg, the back of his head etc. and yet his eyes showed no pain. _

_His neon green eyes didn't let anyone in on how much pain he was in, only showing determination, the determination to stop the rocket._

_Phantom shot up into the sky, breaking the sound barrier on his way, stopping once he was above the tallest point in Amity. Then he closed his eyes, threw his head back, took a deep breath and wailed. Everyone knew The Ghostly Wail was Phantom's last-resort attack and his most powerful and by the time he took a breath everyone was finding cover._

_Erie moaning sounds filled the air around the sky, green sonic-waves flying everywhere until Phantom condensed it more so it was aimed straight at the projectile. The falling rocked collided with the condensed wave of sound and pushed against it, eager to get through and blow up half the city. But Phantom didn't let up; he kept up his wailing until the rocket was forced into the air where it exploded from the sheer pressure of Phantom's attack. _

_The citizens of Amity cheered, Skulker even sighed in relief and Phantom faded from view using his invisibility. _

"Okay, now he's even cuter!" Bree said, tapping the screen to pausing the video of Phantom's fight. Leo, Chase and Adam stared blankly.

"Bree, this Phantom guy has more power than any of us combined. We could have probably stopped the Ghost and one of the rockets but individually, not together! And definitely not both rockets!" Chase scolded. He didn't want to show it, as he was the missions' leader, but he was unnerved by Phantom's power.

"I'm telling you he's not the bad guy." Bree insisted while her brothers groaned.

They were on a train to Amity and half the ride Bree had been trying to convince them that Phantom wasn't a bad Ghost because she thought he was cute.

"Bree just because he's cute doesn't mean he's good." Leo told her. Bree shook her head.

"Tell me that _this _is what an 'evil' guy does?" Bree said, shoving her tablet to Chase, who was in the middle, so they could all watch.

"_Come out, come out wherever you are!" Phantom shouted, his eyes scanning the area. _

_He was in a park standing in front of a fountain with loads of news anchors and cameramen behind him._

"_I know you're here." He said after some time. "Fine, I guess we have to do this the hard way." He continued after a few moments of silence._

_Phantom lunged a seemingly nothing and rolled on the ground, stopping only when he smacked into the fountain. When he rolled over there was a glowing green puppy on his chest, yapping away and Phantom just laid there with a smile on his face._

_The dog started licking his face repeatedly and Phantom just laughed, muttering things like 'Down, Cujo!' and 'Heel boy!' but the dog just kept licking and yapping away. _

"Okay so maybe-" Adam started before Bree cut him off.

"There's more." She said.

_There were many people gathered around a tree, seemingly in the same park as the previous clip. Many people had cameras and videophones out and flashes were going off in various points in the sea of people. _

"_Why are we here? Surely Danny Phantom has better things to do than-" Someone started before a familiar voice cut him off. _

"_Hello citizens!" Phantom's voice, although it sounded a bit forced and could have been more enthusiastic, carried out. _

_The people looked out in various locations but could not pinpoint the town protectors' position. _

"_I heard a kitten needed saving!" _

_The next thing anybody knew the cat in the tree everyone had his or her cameras pointed at started floating, but it didn't seem to be bothered. Then they got their answers when Phantom materialized around it, holding it carefully in both of his arms. _

_Majority of the crowd gushed at the cliché hero-like behavior and they all broke into laughter when the cat licked Phantom's arm and the assumed-to-be full Ghost sighed. _

"Okay he saved a cat from a tree. So what-" Leo started but Bree didn't let someone finish for the second time in 10 minutes.

"There's more." She said again.

_Phantom was flying through the skies higher than most buildings most likely trying to get away from the press people, vans and helicopters that were following. _

_Phantom zigged and zagged but couldn't lose any attention. He turned the corner to see a girl, no older than seven or eight, sitting on the front steps of a house with a sad look on her face that instantly brightened when she saw Phantom. _

_Everyone could see the conflict on Phantom's face; weather to take his chance and escape the press or make a little girls day. With a sigh and a small smile, Phantom floated over to the little girl._

"_Would you sign my headband?" She asked, taking off her white headband that matched her white t-shirt and brunette hair. _

_Phantom smiled and nodded, pulling a black sharpie from the pocket of his HAZMAT._

"_What's your name?" Phantom asked. The girl brightened up like Christmas morning. _

"_Breanna!" She cheered. _

"_That's a pretty name." Phantom commented. He meant it too, but he did only say it out loud to make her happy._

_Phantom smiled and signed the headband 'Stay safe Breanna. Love, Phantom' before he gently placed it back on the girls head, smiling when he saw her smile. _

_The press and man Phans screaming ruined the moment. _

"_Phantom, sign my hat!" "Phantom, sign my jersey!" "Can you sign my glasses?" "Sign my bra!" Were just some of the things people asked Phantom to sign?_

"_Phantom needs a break!" Phantom cried, before vanishing from sight. _

"Alright he made a little girl smile. Lot's of people have-" Chase started.

"There's one more." Bree interrupted.

"_Daddy!" Cried a girl who looked incredibly similar to Phantom flying through the skies. _

_She had his white hair except it was longer and in a ponytail. She wore a different kind of HAZMAT since hers' showed her stomach. The top was split with a diagonal line and black on the left side and white on the right. Her right glove was white and the left was black and she had his 'DP' logo dead center of her chest. Her pants were black and she had knee-high white boots. She could have been his sister. _

"_Daddy!" She called again, more urgently and flew faster. _

_There was a Ghost behind her and everyone recognized him as Plasmius, gaining fast, wearing an evil grin on his face. _

"'_Daddy' won't be able to protect you forever, Danielle!" Plasmius shouted, shooting a pink Ecto-blast at the mini-Phantom. _

"_Not forever. Just until you don't bother us!" Came Phantom's voice as a green reflector shield blocked Plasmius' blast. _

_Danielle instantly brightened up at the familiar voice while Plasmius growled. Phantom became visible between the mini-Phantom and Plasmius, taking a defensive stance. _

"_Daniel, don't be a fool. You can't protect her forever." Plasmius taunted. Phantom scowled. _

"_As long as you're around, I'll be there to protect her." Phantom vowed, his eyes illuminating brightly even in the broad daylight of the afternoon._

"Okay Bree's got a point. Maybe he's not totally evil." Chase gave in. Adam and Leo nodded.

"See? I bet if we could just talk with him we could straighten this whole mess out." Bree wagered.

"You know, I think she's right. Maybe we won't have to get involved with this Ghost business." Leo said hopefully.

The bionic kids nodded, not wanting to get caught up in the affairs of evil Ghosts.

LINEBREAK

"Okay Danielle, it's easy once you get the hang of it. You know how when we shoot an Ecto-blast we force the Ectoplasm into our hands?" Danny asked.

He and Dani were in his room at FentonWorks while Danny was trying to teach her a new Ghost ability. It wasn't an attack so it couldn't do any damage to anything but it was a very useful ability to have.

"Yeah, like this." Dani replied, holding up her now-glowing hand. Danny smiled.

"Exactly. But rather than channelingit into your _hands_, channel it outward." Danny explained.

"Like this?" Dani questioned, her entire body glowing green. Danny opened his mouth to correct her when a crescent-like shaped Ecto-blast shot from Dani into Danny's wall.

"Good think nobodies home." Danny muttered. "No, it's not supposed to be an attack but more of an ability or a skill." Danny corrected, but seeing her downfallen expression he added, "But I didn't even know that could happen. Look at that, baby, _you _just taught _me _something!"

Dani grinned and giggled, looking at the huge crescent-like shape burn mark on Danny's wall.

"Do you want to try again or thing or a name for your new power?" Danny offered, although he knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Try again. I can do this." She said, determined. "Just tell me how you did it the first time." She continued.

"When I learned this from Clockwork he told me that I had to…. Okay I know exactly how I can get you to do it." Danny said, having a 'eureka' moment. "Instead of forcing your Ectoplasm into your hands, push it out through your eyes." Danny said simply.

Dani gave him a confused look.

"Wouldn't that shoot Ecto-blasts from my eyes? I thought you said this wasn't an attack." Dani questioned.

"No to shoot an Ecto-blast we force the Ectoplasm to where we want it. Right now we're pushing, as in gently guiding it, to our eyes." Danny corrected, telling her what Clockwork had told him. Dani nodded.

Dani closed her eyes in concentration and focused on sending Ectoplasm to her eyes. When she thought she had it she opened her eyes and got the shock of her half-life.

"Daddy! Everything is green! I swear I did just what you said!" Dani cried, looking around nervously. Danny chuckled.

"Relax, honey. You did it! This is the new ability." Danny explained. Dani shot a questioning look and Danny picked her up and pointed her at the mirror, showing Dani that, in human form, her eyes were a sparkling emerald green.

"Is that supposed to happen?" She asked, very confused.

"Yes. You're doing great. Now what color am I?" Danny asked.

"Green. Just like everything else!" Dani replied sarcastically. Danny chuckled.

"Not everything. There are all different shades of green. Ghosts are white, humans are dark green and everything non-living varies depending on the material. Like my bed should be light green in a white outline, right? Now what color am I?" Danny explained, pointing at his chest.

Dani stared at him in silence for a few moments before her answer came.

"Radioactive green. Like our eyes!" Dani squealed, realized what Danny meant. Danny nodded.

"We give off more energy than Ghosts but not as much as humans and that color just so happens to be represented by the same color of our eyes in Ghost-mode." Danny said proudly.

"I did it, Daddy! I did it!" Dani cheered, as she jumped into Danny's arms.

Danny grunted, as he caught her, not expecting her sudden jump towards him, but brought her into a hug none-the-less.

"Yes you did, sweetheart. You've heard of Night Vision right?" Danny asked. He felt Dani nod into his chest so he continued with a smile. "I call this 'Ghost Vision'." Danny told her. Dani laughed lightly and released her father, dropping back onto the ground.

"Cool name! Can you help me come up with one for that power?" Dani asked, pointing at the burn mark. Danny smiled.

"Sure. How about, Moonblast?"

"No."

"Ecto-moon?"

"Still no."

"Crescent blast?"`

"Ew."

"Ecto-razor."

"Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner!"

Danny laughed. 'Ecto-razor'. It had a nice ring to it. Danielle was bouncing around in happiness.

"Okay why don't you go find Uncle Tuck, Aunt Sam and Aunt Jazz at the Nasty Burger and I'll meet you there soon?" Danny said, opening his window. Danielle pouted.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Dani asked curiously. She really wanted to spend more time with her dad.

"Just do a quick fly over of the city and make sure everything is in order. Maybe I'll see the new students we're apparently getting too." Danny said, triggering his transformation to Phantom.

Danielle followed, her blue hoodie and red shorts changing to a two-piece HAZMAT and her raven hair changed to snow-white. Her bright blue eyes followed by going from blue to green and she started floating above the ground.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind a flight." Dani said, almost begging. Phantom, thankfully, caught on.

"Okay, sweetheart, if you want to come you can." Phantom told her. Dani instantly brightened up and tackled Phantom into a hug. Phantom changed his legs into a ghostly tail and the father-daughter duo took to the skies.

"Okay this is where most stray Ghosts come when they cross the portal." Phantom stated, pointing to an abandoned factory building just outside of town.

"How come, daddy? What are 'stray Ghosts'?" Dani asked. Phantom smiled.

"Stray's are Ghosts that come here and try and leave town to haunt somewhere else so you have to watch for those. They go to the factory because my parent's used to have the lab there before they put it in the basement so it has high Ectoplasmic activity there which they use to get enough energy to make the trip somewhere else." Phantom explained. Dani nodded her understanding.

"So if we can't find a Ghost it could be here?" She questioned. Phantom nodded.

"Exactly so-" Phantom started before his Ghost sense cut him off. Dani's activated too and they both turned towards the train station a few blocks inside the town.

"Is that a two-headed Ghost, daddy? Or am I seeing double." Dani asked, holding her head.

"No baby, your visions fine. But his won't be if he makes a wrong move. I want you to go and get the others." Phantom ordered, floating towards the creature.

"Consider it done!" Dani announced before she zoomed away to get Tucker, Sam and Jazz.

The Ghost was easily the size of a modern two-story house. It had two green legs with black claws and two short green arms with black claws. Black wings with green underneath were on the creature's back and a black line went down the Ghost's green scaly tail. Both heads had blood-red eyes and sharp green teeth, ready to bite into anything.

"Hey, double-headed doofus! You're third head isn't here!" Phantom called, getting both heads' attention.

LINEBREAK

"What _was_ that?" Bree asked, standing up and holding her head.

The train had just pulled into the station and lurched forward unexpectedly, sending most of the passengers down onto the floor. Her brothers were just getting up too.

"Maybe a speed bump?" Adam suggested, rotating his right shoulder. Chase shot him a confused look, Bree rolled her eyes and Leo answered.

"If speed bumps are green, have wings and two heads then that's exactly what it was." He said, pointing out the window.

The three others looked and immediately saw what Leo was talking about.

"That must be one of the Ghosts that Mr. Davenport said attack the town!" Chase realized, turning to the others.

"Don't be stupid, Chase. Ghosts are white!" Adam said, pointing at Chase and shaking his head to emphasize his disappointment.

"We have to do something!" Bree announced, getting ready to speed away before Leo grabbed her arm.

"You can't! You'll expose your bionics, there is an entire mob of people out there looking at that thing!" Leo reprimanded.

"But we can't just-" Chase started to argue with Leo but an echo-y voice in the skies cut him off.

"Hey, double-headed doofus! You're third head isn't here!"

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo raced outside the train station and backed up into the crowd of onlookers to observe what was going on.

It was Phantom who had called to the giant beast. Now the white-haired Ghost was floating defiantly in front of the huge dragon-like Ghost, glaring each other down.

"Alright, Hydra, can you speak or does twice the heads take away half the brain power?" Phantom taunted, his muscles tensing ready for an attack.

"Hardy har har. This is the mighty 'Phantom, protector of the mortal world'? I must say that I'm very impressed with your accomplishments and potential." The Ghost dragon commented, the head on the left speaking in a deep and scratchy voice.

"Oh, so you must be that 'Draco' guy Clockwork told me about. I'd love to stay and chat but I think you have plans to be sent back into the Zone." Phantom quipped back.

"Ah so you've heard of me! Then I'll make this quick. Phantom you can either join me now or be apart of the rubble left when I take over the world." Draco boasted.

"Awfully cocky there for someone who has a split personality." Phantom replied.

"That's not an answer." Draco noted. Phantom growled.

"No. I won't join you." Phantom decided.

The crowd beneath sighed with relief that their protector wasn't abandoning them. Adam, Bree and Chase were even a little unnerved by this giant Ghost.

"That's too bad. We could have made an excellent team. You could have been spared a lot of pain and saved your loved ones to some extent." Draco scrutinized the halfas decision.

"I will stop you." Phantom declared.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Phantom." Draco said eerily, before he vanished in a swirl of green light.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Danielle's voice broke the silence, the little Phantom flying up to the elder.

"Just fine, baby. For now. I need to go see Clockwork. You stay here with the guys and hold down the fort. I don't know how long I'll be." Phantom instructed before he too vanished.

**Hello ! I'm new as a writer here but I'm ready to give this my best shot!**

**My writing style has been influenced by my friend, TheIceRaven, but I will try to stay original! And no, I don't own either of these TV series'. **


End file.
